Richard Watterson Is Kidnapped!
Saturday, June 19, 1897 It all began on a dark night in London, England. A horse-drawn carriage was being pulled by its driver. The horse snorted and neighed as it walked into a puddle, causing a newspaper to fly out of the way. Up on the curb, there was a small house of Richard Ratterson, where there was a lighted window, and two figures are living there. Inside the house, there lived two rabbits. One of them was a small pink rabbit of 4 years old with long ears, a light pink muzzle, a dark red button nose, a fluffy white cottontail, thin black eyebrows, big white eyes with black irises and pupils, short eyelashes, and a small white bucktooth. She wears white panties, an orange short-sleeved dress with a white collar and trimming at the sleeves, white stockings, and black Mary Jane flats. Her name was Anais Watterson. The second figure was an overweight pink rabbit in his late 30's or 40's with long ears, wide, curvy cheekbones, a dark pink button nose, thin black eyebrows, three small black whiskers on each cheek, big white eyes with black irises and pupils, unusually long eyelashes, and a white bucktooth, wearing a white polo shirt that is buttoned up at the front, light brown pants that are held up by a black leather belt with a silver buckle, a a light brown clip-on necktie. His name was Richard Watterson, Anais' father. The two rabbits are celebrating Anais' birthday. Anais had just turned 4. "You know, daddy," said Anais. "This is my very best birthday." Richard smiled. "Ah, but...I haven't given you your present yet." Anais gasped in excitement and chirped, "What is it? What is it?" "Close your eyes." Richard advised his daughter. Anais covered her eyes. Richard headed over to a small cupboard, he stopped as he saw Anais trying to sneak a peek between her fingers. "Ah, ah, ah, auch, no! No peeking now." Richard said. Anais giggled as she went back to covering her eyes. Richard took out a small toy that resembled a pink flower bud. Richard winded up the toy up before putting it down. Then Anais uncovered her eyes and smiled as she looked at the flower that transformed into a dancing mouse ballerinas with white fur, a pink heart-shaped nose, blue eyes, curvy pink ears, and black hair tied in a bun, which danced. "Oh, daddy! You made these just for us?" Anais asked with a smile. Unknown to the two, two figures were walking down the street and grunting as they went over to Richard's house with evil smiles. Back inside, the toy have finished her dance. "You're the most wonderful father in the...in the whole world!" smiled Anais, as she gave Richard a hug. Unbeknownst to Anais and Richard, however, there was a loud rattling noise at their front door. Richard wrapped his arms around his daughter protectively. "Who's that?" gasped Anais. "I don't know." Richard said, who was quite worried. He put his daughter into a small cupboard and said, "Quickly, dear! Stay in here and don't come out." He closed the cupboard door...and in the nick of time as the same two figures burst in through the open window. The first was a mutant warthog with light brown fur and a purple Mohawk with a ponytail, wearing purple sunglasses, a white hoop nose-ring in his nostrils, a bone and skull necklace, a red vest, a brown bullet shoulder sling, a gray spiky bracelet on the right wrist, a chain bracelet on the left wrist, two dark yellow turtle shell shoulder armor on his shoulders, black pants, a chain belt with a cuff-like buckle around the waist, a gray band around the left leg, and red and white shoes. His name was Bebop, a bumbling brawny punk warthog mutant. The second one was a rhino mutant with dark gray skin, a light gray horn on his nose, and yellow eyes, wearing a yellow tanktop with the belly sticking out, a brown wooden plank weapon holdster carried on his back, a brown bullet shoulder sling, brown wristbands, tan brown pants, a brown belt with a gray square-shaped buckle around the waist, a dark yellow turtle shell pouch on the right side of his belt, and brown boots. His name was Rocksteady, Bebop's bumbling punk mutant rhino partner. As Anais peeked out, she gasped when she saw her father fight with the mutant rhino and mutant rhino, knocking down a few tables in the fight. The fight itself caused the cupboard door to be closed all the way, pushing the little pink girl rabbit further inside. "Now we gotcha, toymaker!" Rocksteady smirked. "Oh! Anais!" Richard cried. Before long, all was silent. Anais was horrified. The whole toy shop was a mess, with stuff destroyed or knocked down. And as if that isn't bad enough, her father was nowhere in sight! "Daddy, where are you?" Anais asked frantically. "Daddy, where are you?" Anais asked. She looked out a broken window in hopes that her father around. Tears were shed as Anais called out, "DADDY! DADDY!!!" But Richard was nowhere in sight. He had been kidnapped! Bubbles8218 presents The Great Rabbit Detective With the voices of Charlie Borland as Reader Rabbit Pete Shoemaker as Sam the Lion Tim Curry as January Q. Irontail Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Anais Watterson Barry Gordon as Bebop Cam Clarke as Rocksteady Laura Rice as Mattie Mouse Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse and Dan Russell as Richard Watterson Category:Fan Fiction Category:Bubbles8218 Category:Movie Spoofs Category:The Great Mouse Detective fanfictions Category:The Great Mouse Detective Fanmake